The problems associated with bad breath are well known to people of all ages, but are of particular concern to young people. It is a relatively common sight to see teenagers chewing gum and breath mints when they are in the presence of their friends in order to assure a fresh breath and obviate the possibility of unpleasant bad breath. This phenomenon can also be observed by others in situations such as at church where one can observe people chewing gum or mints after the service in order to assure a fresh impression when they speak to their friends. However, gum and conventional breath mints produce only a very short-lived result of perhaps about 15 to 30 minutes. Moreover, chewing gum typically produces an unsightly impression when being chewed and is awkward to attempt to manipulate while one is talking. Thus, the search for a more perfect dental breath freshener which does not possess the shortcomings of the aforementioned gum and mints has continued, and a widely acceptable alternative has not as yet been developed to fill this long felt need by people who are conscientious of the impression they make upon their friends, relatives and acquaintances.